Suck Up
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: One time while the mews and aliens were fighting. Some portal appears and Suck Kishu and Ichigo to some unknown jungle. Then 3 little kids that say that they have been there for a year appear to help. Will Kishu and Ichigo ever get back or will they stay in the jungle forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy: look guys my new story is up since I finish 'wild child'**_

_**Mina: and me, Kuria, and Kou are back! in the next chapter**_

It was 3:00 pm. The aliens were attacking yet again. While Mint and Zakuro were fighting a half dog half cat looking animal, Lettuce was fighting Pai, Pudding was fighting Tartou, and Ichigo was fighting Kishu. "Come on Koneko-chan. Why wont you come with me?" Kishu said. But before Ichigo could answer a rainbow color portal appear and started to suck Ichigo in. "AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. "ICHIGO!" Kishu yelled and try to pull her out but got suck in too. The portal closed after it suck them in. "Ichigo!" the Mews yelled. "Kishu!" Yelled Tartou and Kishu. But they were to late.

**Meanwhile with Kishu and Ichigo...**

Kishu and Ichigo land in a jungle far away from Tokyo. "Kishu wake up. Wake up Kishu." Ichigo says as she tries to wake Kishu. She had just woke up noticing Kishu was asleep also. Finally Kishu started to stir. "Koneko-chan. What happen?" He ask. "I don't know. Last thing I remember is that we were suck into some rainbow portal then when I wake up. We were here. Today is now the worst day of my life. First Aoyama-kun breaks up with me. Next Ryou makes me woke 2 hours more for being a few minutes late. You guys attack. Now this! Worst day ever." Ichigo said. Kishu smirk and said. "Then I guess this wont hurt." And started to kiss her passionately. To Kishu surprised she kiss back a little. Once they parted Ichigo's cheeks her strawberry red. "So Koneko-chan, you do like me." Kishu said with a smirk. "Well, lets just say that if we weren't fighting. I would date you." Ichigo said. This made Kishu shock. Though soon he was out of it. "So where do you think we are. I know its on earth but I don't know where." He said. Ichigo shook her head. "No have you tried teleporting." "Let me try. Gab my hand." He said. Ichigo gab Kishu's hand and he tried to teleport. "No use I cant teleport. I guess we can walk." Ichigo nodded and they started to walk. Unknown that 3 pairs of eyes were watching them. One whisper. "Their like us. They got suck into the portal also. Maybe they how to get out of this jungle." The other 2 nodded and start to follow Kishu and Ichigo.

**_Candy: can you guess who were in the trees._**

**_Mina: please r & r _**

**_Kuria: yes please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Candy: Hooray next chapter is up**_

_**Kuria:What will happen this time?**_

_**Candy: cant tell. Kuria you have read already**_

_**Kuria:oh yeah... Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tmm she does own the oc's and the story**_

Ichigo and Kishu were walking though the jungle when they noticed that it was getting dark. "We need to find somewhere to stay for the night." Says Ichigo when 3 little kids pop out in front of them. "Hi! Im Mina This is Kou and Kuria. We notic that you guys got suck into that portal too. Do you need somewhere to stay for the night? We have a tree house." Said the little girl. Kishu then said. "You got suck in too." The 3 kids nod. "Your guys are not all the same secpies are you?" Then one of the little boys with black hair said." No, Im a vampire. Mina is Human. And Kou is alien." Both Ichigo and Kishu looked shock. Ichigo then said. "How long have you guys been here and how did you meet?" Kou answer her. "We been here for a year now. We all live on a planet that had Aliens, humans, and vampires. Me and Kuria were fighting and Mina was trying to break us up when that portal appeared and suck us in." "Wow" Kishu and Ichigo said at the same time. "Well lets go! The tree house is this way!" Mina said. Then the 5 began walking.

Soon they come to a hugh tree. "Come on!" Mina says as Kou gabs her around her waist and starts to fly up. Kuria also flies up. Kishu quickly gabs Ichigo around the waist and starts to fly up which startles her. "Nya!" Ichigo says as her cat ears pop out. Kishu chuckles. "Your ears are really cute u know." He says. Ichigo blushes. Once they get to the top of the trees (Ichigo's cat ears had went down.) They noticed that there was a bunch of tree houses All connected together by a lot of bridges. The 3 kids come up behind them which startles Ichigo again so her ears come out again. The kids stare at her ears. "Whats with the cat ears." Kuria ask. Ichigo sighs. "Im not only human but I got cat in me also I can change into a girl called 'Mew Ichigo' and we were fighting Him and 2 others. Since his planet wants earth." She says. Kishu nods. The kids were making 0-0 faces. "Well we have only one more room since the 3 of us share a room so you guys are going to have to share is that okay." Kou ask. Kishu smirk and nodded. Ichigo blush cherry red but nodded. Kou lead them to a room with 4 beds. "This is your room. That way is the kitchen (points to a bridge on the left and then points to the right.) And thats the bathrooms there is one for girls and one for boys. Since just in case someone else maybe got stuck here also. Oh and down the bridge in front is to the livingroom. Once you see who gets which bed go to the livingroom k." He said and Kishu and Ichigo nod as he left.

After aguring about how Kishu could not sleep in Ichigo's bed. They went to the livingroom. Mina,Kou, and Kuria were playing tic tac toe with some rocks. "Good your here. We're about to go hunting. Kishu Im guessing that you have a weapon. Though Ichigo here Since me and you aren't born with weapons we get these little bow and arrows. ok!" Mina saids as she gives Ichigo a bow and some arrows. "Koneko-chan you may want to change since you cause your cat grace to help you jump on the trees and stuff." Kishu saids to Ichigo. She nods and yells. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS" And transform. The kids were in shock. Then Mina said."Hey I can do that too." And than yells. "MEW MEW MINA METAMORPHO-SIS" and transform also. Mina change into a white dress(like Ichigo's)with black dots on had white ears and a tail with black tail had a white heart shape hair turn white. "This is so cool!" The 2 girls yell. "Ok if you 2 are done I think we should go." Said Kou.

So they all went hunting and got a hugh wild boar so they cook it on the ground in a hugh fire. Soon after eating they all went to bed not knowing what the next day might bring.

_**Candy:so what do you guys think**_

_**Mina: look were back!**_

_**Kuria and Kou: please r & r**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Candy: Well hear is a new chapter**_

_**Mina: Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tmm she does own me,kou, and kuria!**_

_**Kuria: enjoy!**_

Ichigo wakes up the next morning to Mina shaking her. "Get up sleepyhead! The boys are gone already!We need to see if anyone else got suck in today!" Mina said. She was wearing a white dress that ended at the knees. "Where did you get that dress?" Ichigo said rubbing her eyes. "I made it! Heres one for you!" Mina said handing her one that look the same but was bigger. Ichigo quickly put it on and they started to run though the treetops looking for others. They look at the spot where Ichigo and Kishu appear and also kou,kuria and mina appear. They saw 2 little kids. Ichigo knew who they were. "Pudding! Tartou!" She said as she jump down. She ran to them as they woke up. "Ichigo onee-chan! Your ok! Everybody was so worry when you guys got suck in! na no da!" Pudding said as she hug Ichigo. Mina then jump down. "Hi im Mina! Im guessing you are Ichigo and Kishu friends!" She said. They nod. "Pudding's name is Pudding! This is Taru-Taru! na no da" Said pudding. "I said not to call me that! Its Tartou!" Tartou yelled at the monkey girl. "Ok come on you guys lets go back to the tree house." Ichigo said.

They walk to the tree house where Kou, Kuria and Kishu had just came back with a lot of fish. "Kishu!" Tartou yelled. Kishu look at the boy. "Tartou, what are you doing here." He said. "Me and Pudding got suck into the portal also." Tartou said. "Who are they?" "Tartou, Pudding These Are Kou, and Kuria they and Mina have been here for a year. They are also from another planet where ,aliens ,vampires, and humans get along. Kou is alien, Mina is human, and Kuria is vampire." Said ichigo. Pudiing and Tartou Jaws drop to the floor. "I year! na no da" Pudding said. They nod. Then Kou went and showed them the room there were going to sleep in which was the same room as Ichigo and Kishu. "It looks like we are going to have to build another room. Since there is more people showing up." Kuria said. Everyone nods. So the boys went to go get wood while the girls started to work on blankets and other things. Pudding went with the boys since she was too hyper to make stuff.

About a hour later Mina and Ichigo had finish all the blankets and other things. The boys and pudding had brought the wood and they all started building. The boys had started working on the top of the frame of the room while the girls started working at the bottom. At nightfall they had finish building the room and the beds for it. Then they all said goodnight and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Candy: Sorry ive havent updated in a while**_

_**Alex: she got into big trouble**_

_**Candy: Yeah... I was writing while doing school work and she caught me :)**_

_**Alex: yep and she was grounded **_

_**Candy: stop telling them or else. (gets a evil grin)**_

_**Alex: or else what?**_

_**Candy: Or else this! Aki! Alex is over here!**_

_**Aki: Alex!**_

_**Alex: Help me!**_

_**Aki: Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tmm or else kishu and ichigo would be together and me and Alex would be in the series. Caught you Alex!(Gabs Alex and starts kissing her)**_

_**Candy: Yep! now on with the story! **_

**Ichigo's pov...**

Me and Kishu woke up to pudding yelling. "Its morning! Get up Ichigo onee-chan and kishu onii-chan! Na no da!" she yelled. Kishu groaned. "Pudding. Its only 6 am. Let us sleep." And he rolled over to my side of the bed. (Yes! sometimes they sleep togther.) "Yeah, go play with tartou." I groaned as I rolled over as well. "Ok! Na no da!" She yelled and jump off. 'Good job. she's gone." Kishu said as he kissed my forehead. "You know today we're suppose to build a infirmary. the girls just have to look for medicene." I told him. "Aw man, you girls have all the easy jobs." He groaned. I laugh. "Well girls are fragile." "Your not fragile." He mumble. I hit him on the head. "Rude!" I yelled. Then I kiss him. "Love you." "Love you too." He said back. We then snuggle next to each other and fell back asleep.

3 hours later we woke up and went to the kitchen. "Morning!" Mina,Kou, and Kuria said. "Mornin." Me and Kishu mumbled. "Wheres Pudding and Tratou?" Kishu ask. "They doing the scouting today." Kou said. just then they came in pulling what look to be... "Lettuce! Pai!" Me and Kishu yelled. "Kishu! Ichigo!" They yelled coming over to us. "Ichigo-san are you too okay!" Lettuce said. "We're fine. We've been living with these kids who have been here for a year now. Their also from a planet where aliens,humans, and vampires get along with each other." I said. "Really." Pai said. "Yep! Meet Mina,Kou, and Kuria." Kishu said. "Hi!" The 3 kids said. "Hello." Pai and Lettuce said. We then caught up on everything and Pai thought that once we get up a lab and an infirmary that he could get a portal that would send us home.

**Normal pov...**

The girls and Pai (since he knows a lot about medicene) went into the forest after breakfest to find medicene while the boys started working on the infirmary. "Hey squirt, pass me that board will ya." Kishu said to tartou. "Stop calling me squirt!" Tartou yelled and threw the board. It hit a unstable part of the building and the whole thing fell. "Nice job runt!"Kishu yelled. "Well if you didn't call squirt or runt then I would have not threw it then." Tartou said back. Just then Pudding, Mina, and Ichigo pop up. "You guys stop fighting!" Ichigo yelled. They stop quickly. "sorry." They said and putting their heads down. "Thats better. Now you to better start building again." Ichigo said. "Yes mam!" Kishu and Tartou said and went back to work. "What are you guys doing back? I thought that you guys were colleting herbs with Pai-san and Lettuce-san." Kou said. "We came back to drop these off. Though it looks like we better help." Ichigo said putting down 3 boxes full of herbs. "Pai will blow if he sees this mess!" Kishu yelled. "Yeah he will!" Tartou yelled. So they all quickly finish building the infirmary and by the time Pai and Lettuce were back they were done. So they all ate a hugh dinner and went to bed.

_**Candy: finally! I had some time to work on this chapter. Thank my school!**_

_**Alex: They gave her 3 days off for mardi grad.**_

_**Candy: Please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Candy: ok i give if you guys want any of my stories that i have stop writing and are not finish than pm me and let me know! these stories are.**_

_**suck up**_

_**ichigo's alien cousin**_

_**catnapped**_

_**tokyo mew mew rangers**_

_**so if you guys want these stories than just pm me all you have to do is tell me witch story u want peace out**_


End file.
